


Beautiful

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Beautiful

Castiel stared at his naked reflection in the mirror, feeling worthless.   
“Hey…” Sam muttered, from where he was laying in the bed. Castiel spun around, forgetting Sam was laid in the bed behind him.   
“When did you get there?” He asked.   
“I’ve been here all of the time you were staring at yourself” Sam explained, forcing himself to sit up.   
“Woah, lay down Sam, Dean told me to make sure you stay in bed” Castiel said, pushing Sam gently so that he was lying back down.   
“I know, but you need to see how beautiful you are. I heard what you said Cas” Sam responded, forcing himself to sit up.   
“I know you think you’re ugly, worthless, a waste of space. And I want to show you that it’s not true, you’re beautiful. You’re an angel crafted by God’s hand for damn sake, you’re beautiful. And you’re mine” Sam smiled, hugging Castiel tightly.  
“You are beautiful. And I love you” He added, kissing Castiel’s cheek.   
“Bu-but” Castiel stuttered.  
“Beautiful” Sam said, pulling Castiel under the duvet. Castiel’s cold body was quickly pressed to Sam’s, who was nipping at Castiel’s neck. Sam began kissing Castiel’s cheeks, hair and neck.  
“And I’m gonna show you” He added before going back to kissing Castiel’s face and neck.   
“You have gorgeous, all-seeing eyes” Sam started, pressing a kiss to the point just next to Castiel’s right eye.   
“A mouth that speaks all languages” Sam kissed Castiel on the lips. He slid under the covers and began kissing at Castiel’s bare chest.   
“All of this muscle” Sam explained, moving to kiss Castiel’s scarred wrists.   
“Wrists that could kill a man with a flick” Sam explained before moving to Castiel’s thighs.   
“Muscly thighs” Sam added, kissing down to Castiel’s knee before swapping to the other leg.   
“You even have a nice big cock that splits me open” Sam finished before taking Castiel into his mouth. Castiel’s hands slid to Sam’s hair as Sam’s hands rested on the back of Castiel’s legs. Sam sucked for a few moments. Hearing the moans from Castiel, Sam deep throated Castiel, nose pressed against the thin, dark hairs. Castiel’s hips bucked into Sam’s mouth a few times before he came down Sam’s throat.   
“God” Castiel breathed, pulling Sam up so that they were face to face. Sam’s hard cock lay against his thigh as Castiel took it in his hand and began jacking Sam off. Sam moaned loudly and rested his bruised head in Castiel’s neck.   
“Fuck” Sam muttered as he came over Castiel’s hand.  
“I love you right? And you are beautiful” Sam whispered, kissing Castiel softly. Castiel sighed and shrugged.  
“C’mon, it’s 11, let’s go to sleep” Sam finished, pulling Castiel closer. Sam reached up and flicked the lamp off before turning so that he had his arms wrapped around Castiel’s waist.


End file.
